The present invention relates generally to devices useful to protect the modesty of a nursing mother and to provide a nursing child with a defined enclosure separating it from the immediate environment.
Prior art devices for such use by nursing mothers are almost all of the bib type wherein a panel of material is secured around the mother's neck and draped over the nursing child. The present invention, which is secured around the neck of the nursing mother, not only drapes over the nursing child, but provides means for enclosing the mother's arms and, in so doing, more fully encapsulates the child, separating it from the immediate environment.